Unbroken Vigil
by Maximum Ride 000
Summary: Someone watches over little Italy when he was sick and years later he gets the opportunity to return the favor.  Enjoy


**Wow, I don't think I've ever written this many stories this quickly before. I asked another friend of mine what their favorite Hetalia pairing was and they said HRExChibitalia and thus this story was born. I hope you enjoy it and will be so kind as to leave me a review.**

**Thank you to all the kind people who have read, reviewed, or favorite my other stories.**

**A/N: This story runs on the idea that the HRE is Germany, so if that bothers you then please don't flame me because of that.**

**Disclaimer: In my mind I own Hetalia, in the real world I don't**

**~Maximum Ride 000**

The unthinkable had happened; little Italy was ill. The usually chipper and happy boy was now lying almost lifelessly in his bed. The Holy Roman Empire was beside himself with worry. Miss Hungary had said that the young boy simply had a fever and would more than likely be back to full health after a few days rest, but that didn't stop the blonde boy from fearing that his friend would die if he left his side. The young Empire had firmly planted himself in a chair next to little Italy's bed and no amount of promises of the boy's wellbeing, threats of bodily harm, or harsh commands could move him. Eventually Austria and Miss Hungary had given up trying to remove the other boy and had simply brought in enough food for both boys, though Italy probably wouldn't be up to eating for a while. The Holy Roman Empire picked at his food, not really interested in eating it. He found his gaze drawn to the little boy who was sleeping a few feet away. He watched the boy's chest rise and fall evenly, a sure sign of the boy being alive and at least mostly well. He silently cursed the fever that painted the younger boy's cheeks a light pink. It wasn't fair that the boy was ill when he was always so happy. The blonde haired boy desperately wished that he could ease any discomfort that the other boy felt. The boy lying on the bed whimpered slightly in his sleep and the blonde boy felt his heart break at the sound. He reached out and gently grasped the boy's hand. A few moments later fever glazed eyes opened to regard him, "Why are you frowning Holy Rome?" the little boy rasped, his voice crackling from lack of use.

The sound of the younger boy's voice only served to make the frown on the little Empire's face grow even more pronounced, but he pushed the expression away knowing that his frown usually scared the younger boy. "Rest now, you can talk later", he said as soothingly as he could. The hand he was gripping squeezed back weakly as the boy's eyes slid shut again. Holy Rome watched as the boy's breathing slowed to a gentle but stable pace. He knew the other boy was asleep but he kept a firm grip on his hand.

Two days later Italy was back to his usual carefree self. He sang to himself (and anyone else in the near vicinity) and complained that there wasn't enough pasta in the house. Holy Rome watched the little boy closely, scanning the boy for any signs of fatigue. The days marched on without any further incident and both boys forgot the short conversation and night that followed.

It would be many decades before either boy remembered the occurrence.

Germany had recently fallen ill. He had been very busy as of late and, as such, had neglected to get a flu shot. It hadn't been that bad at first, just a congested nose and a sore throat, nothing the German couldn't handle, but it had gotten worse. He had gone to bed with a slight headache and had woken up to his whole body aching horribly. He moved to sit up but a gentle pressure on his shoulders prevented the action. He looked to his left and saw Italy sitting by his bead with a worried frown splashed across his face. "Why are you frowning Italy?" he asked, wincing as his voice came out sounding grating and disused. Italy's eyes widened as the sudden realization slammed into him, knocking the breath from him. Germany noticed the abrupt change in Italy and grew extremely concerned. "Italy, what's wrong?" he asked, scared by the simple thought that something might be wrong with Italy.

Italy shook his head to clear away the thoughts that now swarmed in his mind. Germany was already ill; it would do no good to burden him with any extra information, for now at least. "Rest now, we can talk later", he offered gently as he gripped Germany's hand. Germany regarded him questioningly but found that he had little strength to resist Italy's suggestion. Italy watched as Germany's eyes slid shut and his breathing slowed to a slow but stable pace. He felt Germany grip his hand a little tighter in his sleep. He smiled down fondly at the sleeping blonde. There would be time enough later to remind Germany of his life as the Holy Roman Empire and the love that they had shared that was tragically cut short.

He smiled lightly; he would need to go out and buy a push broom and see if he could get Miss Hungary to help him remake his childhood dress. Germany whimpered slightly in his sleep and Italy gripped his hand a little tighter. He settled back into his chair and got comfortable; all his plans would wait until Germany got better. He would make sure that his vigil remained unbroken until Germany was able to take care of himself and then he make sure that Germany got his flu shot and his little Italy back.

**Now I'm off to go buy myself a push broom. Thank you for taking the time to read my story and I do hope you'll take the time to drop me a review. Thanks again**

**~Maximum Ride 000**


End file.
